


Catastrophe

by Cheree_Cargill



Series: The Castaways [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Death, Destruction, Earthquakes, F/M, Rescue, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: When the Avalon colony is hit by a major earthquake, Spock and Christine must both jump into action to save as many people as possible.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Series: The Castaways [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187033
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 2019 by Cheree Cargill. This story is Rated PG-13.

It was there in his mind and he couldn't reconcile it. He'd been melded with Christine, entwined with her in psychic alignment, their minds soaring and locked behind the protective barrier of full bonding, engaged in sexual play and mating, while on a physical level his body was sealed into coitus in the full heat of _pon farr_. The swollen head of his penis had punched through the opening of her cervix and enlarged to the point where it would not deflate until the Mating was done. Neither was aware of the agonizing and animal-like tie, only that their mental love-making led them both to climax repeatedly and then begin again.

And then there were hands on him, pulling at his body, trying to force their way into his mind. He fought them with the strength of madness, growling and snapping teeth at the intrusion, striking out at them, all the while still entwined with his mate in their mental world. He would not leave her, would not be taken from her.

His father's voice intruded into his mind. "Spock! _Kroykah_!"

At the same time he felt something cold against his neck, spraying into his veins, and vertigo swept him. Beneath his naked body, Christine thrashed as well, clinging to her husband's torso, holding on frantically. But Spock was peeled from her, his fingers pried from Christine's temple, pulled away from the comforting heat inside her, his tumescent phallus pulsing and seeking to re-engage his mate's core.

And then he was allowed back atop her, allowed to thrust back into her hot interior and find the place he sought. With a grunt, he slammed himself back into her womb and reassumed the mating position, his groping fingers finding her face and falling back into her mind.

But this wasn't Christine. It had her face but was different, and he almost faltered. _T'hyla!_ he cried through their Bond and was answered, Christine's mental voice far away but there.

Another mind answered him in Vulcan, soft, seductive, comforting. _I am here for thee, Spock. I am the vessel of thy lifeforce. Use me as thee would thy aduna. We are One_."

Spock relaxed into his new position. It was true and the next cycle of mating took him, plunging him into swirling abyss of flame and relief.

* * *

Sapel came out of the back door of his home and paused on the patio. The sunset blazed a striking orange and yellow, striped with purple clouds, themselves edged with golden fire. The first hint of fall was in the air, cooling the heat of the day with a faint cool breeze. Summer still had a long way to go, but there was already the mere hint of color in the trees. It could have simply been the summer's fierce heat. He'd grown up watching the plains turn into yellow oceans and brown leaves flutter down from the trees when the rains didn't come and the savannahs were bone dry.

Across the yard, Sapel saw his father kneeling in meditation before the old Ancestor figure that he had brought from Vulcan. Instead of displaying it inside the house, Spock had placed it on a pedestal inside the firepit that had blazed during the funeral rites for Amanda some months before. There was always too much noise and activity in the house, but here, removed a good distance away, Spock could meditate in the evening quiet in the surroundings of nature and reach _ari'vne_ with his Ancestors.

Sapel had no reason to disturb his father. He was here on another mission. Draped across his chest was a cloth pouch, tied at the shoulder and holding a small squirming weight. "In a minute," he said softly and patted the bag.

Walking around to the side of the house to a clear place, Sapel knelt down and reached into the bag, retrieving a nearly hairless little animal that resembled a large rat. It was in actuality the werewolf pup that he had rescued about a month before. Still alive in its dead mother's pouch, Joey, as he had been named, was now about the size of a Chihuahua dog, his eyes now opened and his striped fur beginning to show as a soft down.

As Sapel lifted him out of his pouch, the pup squeaked and looked around, but had a more urgent need than exploration. He had just been fed and his body needed to excrete. The young man held the pup in his left palm, the hindquarters dangling just above the grass, and gently stroked a damp cloth across its cloaca with his right. The pup grunted and turned loose a liquid, milky stool that splattered on the grass. After a minute, he was done and Sapel cleaned him with the cloth then tucked him back into the pouch.

Satisfied, Joey squirmed around and then poked his little head out of the opening, surveying his surroundings. As far as he was concerned, Sapel was his mother and he was content to be inside the heavy canvas bag that served as his mother's pouch. It had taken about a week at first to discover a formula that the werewolf pup could tolerate but now he was bottle fed several times a day and was developing into a healthy young animal.

Sapel was fully aware that he was essentially raising a grizzly bear cub, which would one day turn into a lethal predator, but for now, his intent was to socialize the pup and domesticate him as much as possible. It was also a science project of his own. No one here had ever come this close to the deadly werewolves of Avalon, so Sapel was also studying the pup's development. He knew full well that someday Joey would be too dangerous to be allowed outside of a sturdy cage. But for the time being, the baby was appealing and friendly.

"Let's go to town," Sapel addressed the pup, referring to the main complex of the colony. Most people would either be home or in the cafeteria, getting supper, and it was a good chance to expose Joey to people and they to him. Sapel set off down the boardwalk to the buildings a half mile away.

* * *

Dr. Christine Chapel leaned forward on her stool and said, "That was a good one, Mindy. She's crowning. Take a deep breath and – push!"

The woman on the delivery table curled up into her chest, closed her eyes and strained. Her husband stared in anxiety and fascination, gripping his wife's hand, waiting for their child to be born. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten – relax!" intoned Christine.

Mindy blew out her breath and lay back, panting slightly. "Very good," smiled the doctor. "I think we'll have the head out next time."

The laboring woman moaned and gritted her teeth, sucking in a breath as the next contraction hit. She bent forward, pushing again.

Between her elevated legs, Christine got ready. Sure enough, the squashed, reddened face of the baby appeared and she cupped it in her hands. "The head is born!" she announced and began to gently suction mucous from the baby's nose and mouth. "One more big one!"

The mother was already on it, pushing mightily, and the rest of her infant slid out into Christine's lap. "And your daughter is here!" she chuckled, continuing to suction with the bulb. She turned the baby face down and patted her back, and was rewarded by a high, lusty squawl. "Good girl!"

"We've got a daughter!" the father cried to his wife, tears in his eyes.

"We knew that already," his wife panted but smiled back, relieved.

The baby cried again as Christine wiped her off and handed her to the nurse standing by. She was watching the umbilical cord and clipped two hemostats near the baby's navel and said, "Your turn, Pop." She handed Jim, the father, a pair of scissors. "You can cut the cord right there."

Shaking, Jim did so, freeing his new child from her mother. "Good job! Now, Ling will weigh her and get her all cleaned up for you. Do you have a name?"

The parents looked at one another and Mindy answered, "Gillian Christine."

Dr. Chapel jerked her head up in surprise. "What?"

"You've been so wonderful that we decided to name her after you," Jim answered. "We couldn't have done it without you."

Christine laughed. "Well, you could have, actually, but thank you. I'm flattered!" She bent back to her work. The afterbirth was imminent and she needed to make sure that the placenta had detached totally and there was no excess bleeding. Meanwhile, Anna Ling, the nurse, brought the swaddled baby over for her parents to admire.

"Eight pounds, four ounces, 21 inches long," she told them.

"Lovely big girl," Christine confirmed. "Welcome to the world, Gillian!"

* * *

Sarek looked down at his three youngest grandchildren seated on the floor around his feet and continued his story. "Surak died before he could see the results of his work to bring peace to Vulcan, but his followers continued to seek cooperation with others and spread his philosophy throughout our world. He had realized that violent emotions were the cause of discord and war. Thus, he taught that we should learn to control our emotions and seek logic in all things. It is called _arie'mnu_, the mastery of ourselves and our minds. Your parents have not taught you this way of life, but it is necessary that a Vulcan to make it a part of him or herself."

Spock had stepped back into the house from his meditation and stopped, listening. He did not interrupt his father, but went to his bedroom and came back a few minutes later without his meditation robe and dressed in every day clothing. Sarek was still speaking but noted his tall son standing in the doorway, a slight frown bunching his eyebrows.

"But, _Sa'mehk_, we are more Human than Vulcan," T'Kai, his thirteen-year-old granddaughter and the most Vulcan appearing of them all, was asking. "Why is it necessary that we learn this way of life? We're not on Vulcan and it's doubtful that we ever will be."

"You do not know the future, _ko'fu'kam_. There may come a day when you choose to return or are required to return. It would serve you all well to be prepared when or if you do." Sarek glanced at Spock. "Your father is very well versed in _d'Vehl'nar_. That means to be Vulcan by choice. He can teach you … if he chooses to do so."

The three children looked up at their father, questioning. Spock stepped farther into the room, but instead of continuing the lesson, he said, "I believe it is time that all of you prepare for bed now. We will talk of this later."

T'Kai, T'Larin and Soran rose to their feet and bowed to their grandfather. "Pleasant night, _Sa'mekh'an_," they all said and moved off to the end of the house where they had their bedrooms.

When his offspring were gone, Spock moved closer to his father. "Why have you taken it upon yourself to educate my children?" he asked in a controlled but clearly displeased voice.

Sarek rose to face him. "I perceived that my grandchildren were deficient in knowing of their heritage. They are only receiving a Human based education in the school here. They must know of Vulcan and our traditions and history. You and Christine seem too busy with your duties to teach them."

Spock's eyes hardened. "That is not for you to say. Our home is a blend of two worlds, three now that we reside here on Avalon. During our exile here, I learned that there is more to a fulfilling and useful life than meticulously following the teachings of Surak. We would not have survived had I done so."

"Nevertheless, it is my wish that you allow me to continue to tell them of Vulcan and allow them to make the choice of which way of life they choose to live."

Spock locked gazes with his father for a moment, then sighed and backed down. "It is logical," he finally said. "Very well, you may do so for the time that you reside with us. I do not know when a ship that will be returning to Earth or Vulcan will be in orbit here. I do not wish discord to mar your visit with us."

Sarek backed down as well. "Nor do I, my son. Since your mother died, I will admit that I have longed for the family companionship I no longer have at home. My house there is extremely empty. I am grateful that you have allowed me to stay since the ship that brought your surrogate has returned to Vulcan. I have … enjoyed being with my grandchildren and with you and Christine."

Spock nodded slightly. "I have also enjoyed having you here and gaining the opportunity to make up for the time lost to us in the past. You are welcome--"

Before he could finish, Spock felt his head spin in an unexpected shock of vertigo. He saw Sarek throw out his arms in an attempt to balance himself.

And then the entire house began to move.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

T'Jenn snuggled down into the clean fragrant hay she had finished laying down in the colony's stable and reached up to take the dark young man into her arms. He enfolded her and kissed her, long and thoroughly.

After a minute, she pushed him back and caught her breath. "Wow. You must have missed me!" she said, smiling.

Eddie Running Horse, one of the engineers working on the starbase in orbit, grinned. "It gets pretty lonely up there," he answered, his white teeth shining in his mahogany face. "Nothing but guys and all of them smelling like sweat and dirty socks. All I've thought about for the last two weeks is getting back down here and seeing you."

He bent to kiss her again, holding her closer. But when she felt his hand move to cover her breast, she pushed him away again. "We can't do that, Eddie. Not yet. Not until I'm eighteen."

"No one will know, Jenny," he murmured, nuzzling her neck. "And I want you so much."

"I know and I want you, too, but if my father found out, he'd kill both of us."

"How's he gonna find out? We're alone down here."

"Somebody could come in," she replied. "We're taking a big risk just doing this!"

"Nobody's gonna come in," Eddie murmured, moving back to her lips, kissing her lightly. "How's he gonna find out?"

Jenny shook her head. "Are you kidding me? Do you _know_ who my father is?!"

"Yeah, the commander."

"Eddie, my father is Commander Spock! He's Vulcan! That means he's telepathic! He may know about us already!"

"Then we'll get married. I love you, Jen."

"You're just horny is all," she replied and struggled to sit up. "Do you think I'm dumb? No, not until I'm of age and can legally do this." She tried to look apologetic. "I love you, too, Eddie. But I'm telling you that Vulcans can be mean and vindictive people. And my grandfather is here now, too. Ambassador Sarek! One of the most powerful men on Vulcan. You do _not_ want to mess with him. And my mother is the chief medical officer! You could be brought in for medical tests and leave without any balls!"

The young man laughed, but left off trying to seduce the young woman. "Okay, okay, I get it. Maybe we should go talk to them about us getting engaged. Would they be alright with that?"

She crossed her arms. "You haven't even asked me yet," she answered. "Maybe I don't want to marry you. Ever thought of that?"

"You know, I _could_ just do like my ancestors on Earth did," the young Native American replied, his dark brown eyes twinkling. "I could just count you as coup and carry you off."

"The Vulcans were warriors, too, you know, and I'm one-quarter Vulcan." Jenny smirked at him. "Our tradition is that you must fight – to the death – for a mate. Would you be willing to do that?"

"For you, baby, yeah, I would!"

He moved to kiss her again, but suddenly the horses in the paddock outside began to rear and scream and then there was a mighty jolt.

* * *

Sapel felt the ground jerk out from under him and fell heavily onto his back. Inside the cloth pouch, Joey screeched and began to scramble frantically for a way out. Without thinking, Sapel slapped his hand down on the little creature and was rewarded as the werewolf pup sank his teeth into the man's finger.

"Yow!" yelled Sapel but held on. The ground stilled for only a few seconds then began to roll and shudder like a mad sea. All around him, there was a deep rumble from within the earth and the buildings began to sway and creak madly. He could hear things within the structures breaking and falling and, underneath that, the screams of the people inside.

* * *

Dr. Chapel was just delivering the afterbirth from the woman on the table, when she was nearly knocked off her stool by the slamming jerk of the first seismic wave. She had lived in California while attending the Academy and she instantly recognized what it was.

Jumping up to her feet, she leaned over the new mother and tried to shelter her. "Earthquake!" Christine shouted. "Cover the baby! Hang on!!"

She had barely gotten the words out of her mouth when the secondary waves hit them, juddering the room madly. The lights flickered and went out, the floor and walls began to break apart, and then the ceiling fell in on them.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

After the shock of the primary wave, Spock recovered his balance and pounded down the hallway to the children's bedrooms. Sarek was right behind him. The house was shaking madly, things falling off shelves, lights flickering, and the kids screaming in panic.

The twins made it out of their door and Spock unceremoniously scooped up one under each arm. "Get T'Kai!" he ordered his father and started back toward the living room and the back door. The older girl was already on her way out of her room and her grandfather put his arm around her shoulder and hurried her along.

It was hard going as the floor bounced and swayed. A bookcase in the living room tilted and crashed to the floor, almost hitting Sarek and Kai. Panels were falling from the ceiling and the lighting went out as the power failed. Ahead, Sarek could see Spock and the twins escaping outside and they quickly followed.

Away from the creaking and breaking house, the group got far enough away to be safe and dropped to the ground, the men sheltering the children. A little farther away, Spock watched the Ancestor figure where he meditated dancing on its pedestal and then toppling over, shattering on the ground. Spock felt a stab of grief – the figure had been in the family for generations – but his immediate attention was on his youngest children. Both were clinging to him and crying.

The earth rolled like waves on a sea, but gradually the temblor faded away, leaving an unnerving quiet as dust settled and the world stopped moving. Spock raised himself up and held his sobbing little ones.

"Papa!" cried Soran. "What _was_ that?!"

"What happened?" T'Larin wept, her arms around her strong father.

"That was an earthquake," Spock answered. "Are either of you hurt? T'Kai? Father?"

"We are uninjured," Sarek replied, getting to his feet and lifting T'Kai up likewise. He dusted his granddaughter off and checked her over just to make sure.

"It's okay, _Sa'mekh'an_," Kai said, although she was still quivering with shock. "I'm not hurt." She turned her black Vulcan eyes onto the elder. "How are you?"

"Unharmed as well, my granddaughter." Sarek ran a hand over the girl's shiny black hair. Unsaid, he was pleased with her deportment. T'Kai was the most Vulcan of his son's children and he found himself favoring her in his thoughts.

Spock had not noticed. Gently, he pried the little ones away from their grip on his torso and quickly made sure they were only scared and not physically injured. "I must go to the complex and take charge there," he said to his father. "Christine is there, as well as Sapel and T'Jenn. There may be substantial damage and injuries. Children, stay with your grandfather. He will watch over you. Do not go back into the house. There may be an aftershock and I do not know how damaged our home is. Father, I will return as soon as I can."

With that, Spock took off at a run toward the main complex of the colony, already fearing what he would find. He could not feel Christine within their mindbond.

* * *

Sapel picked himself up off the ground and quickly soothed Joey. The little animal was trembling with shock and fear but quickly settled down after receiving his "mother's" comfort. Once that was done, Sapel looked around the colony compound, finding people everywhere, on the ground, standing and looking around, running to help others. The noise was incredible as people cried and screamed and talked, and worst of all was the sounds of cracking, squeaking and crashing from inside the buildings.

Some distance away, he could hear the horses in the paddock whinnying and running. Then he remembered – T'Jenn had been headed for the stables to take care of her early evening job there. She worked as a keeper and went every day to muck out the stalls, lay down fresh hay, and make sure the horses had clean water before they came in for the night. She must have been there when the quake hit.

Sapel headed in that direction in a quick jog, tucking Joey's pouch inside his shirt.

* * *

With a groan, Jenny pulled herself out of the layer of loose hay that had collapsed on her from the loft above. Thankfully, the shelf itself was dangling from its struts and had not fallen completely. Eddie had partially sheltered her with his body and was also working his way out of the straw.

"You all right?" he asked her, standing and helping her to her feet. Both were covered with hay and simultaneously began to brush each other off.

"I'm okay. How about you?" Jenn asked him, picking straw out of his ebony hair.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He pulled her to him in a quick embrace then said, "Come on, we've gotta get out of here."

"The horses!" she exclaimed and started for the paddock, but he pulled her back.

"They'll be fine. But if there's an aftershock, this whole building could come down." The young man steered her back to the front door. "And they'll need help at the main complex. Come on."

Torn between her beloved horses and the need to check on her family, T'Jenn allowed Eddie to lead her outside. There they were startled to find the chaos that had erupted in the aftermath of the quake. They hurried back up the pathway toward the main complex.

* * *

With a deep groan, Christine regained consciousness and realized that she was lying in something wet and sticky. There was a body beneath her and a large heavy beam resting across her shoulders. As the lights flickered on and off, she could barely make out what had happened, then she remembered.

The building was no longer shaking, although residual creaking could be heard as the structure settled. Carefully, Christine tested her ability to move and discovered that there was enough room for her to pull herself away from the woman's body that lay in a pool of blood. The body was warm, but Christine couldn't tell if she were dead or alive.

Her Starfleet training kicked in and she quickly examined herself to make sure she could function and how well. Her head and her back ached, but Christine could not feel anything broken. The blood was Mindy Andrews', the new mother, and the doctor assessed quickly that the woman was bleeding from her vagina, hemorrhaging unstoppably. There was nothing Chapel could do to halt it.

On the floor beside her, Anna Ling, her nurse, lay dazed and breathing hard. The end of the ceiling beam had struck her and was pinning her down. Christine knelt over her assistant and quickly examined her. "How badly are you hurt?" she asked.

Anna didn't answer for a moment, then replied in a thin voice, "I think my ribs are crushed. Possibly punctured lung. I can't move."

"Don't try," Chapel told her. "I can't lift this off you and I don't want to try. I might hurt you more. Help will be here soon. I've got to see about the others."

Anna nodded faintly and closed her eyes. Christine stood, feeling a bit woozy, but worked her way around the fallen beam to the other side. There she found Jim Andrews, the young father, dead but lying over the body of the newborn baby. Chapel gently moved him aside and found the baby alive and beginning to cry. Before she touched it, the doctor examined Mindy.

She was alive, but her thready heartbeat told Christine that she wouldn't be much longer. She was bleeding out. Mindy opened her eyes and whispered, "My baby…"

"She's alive, sweetie," Christine answered. "Can you hold her? Your body warmth will help her."

Mindy nodded and Chapel lifted the infant and placed her on her mother's chest. There the baby settled down, recognizing her mother's heartbeat and Mindy cuddled her against her breast. Christine found a blanket and draped it over them.

Mindy looked back up at the doctor. "Jimmy?" Christine could only shake her head and leave her to weep.

Wading through the ceiling tiles and debris, Chapel made her way to the door of the operating room, but it was blocked. They were trapped and, if there was an aftershock, the rest of the structure could come down on them.

Christine gave herself over to tears and near panic and instinctively searched her mind for the marriage link to her husband. With all her strength, she called out mentally: "_Spock!!"_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Sapel and Jenny nearly collided on the pathway next to the operations building. With a cry, Jen leapt into her brother's arms and hugged him in relief, both babbling questions and neither paying attention to the other. Eddie stood back from the reunion. He recognized Sapel but didn't know him.

A moment later, Spock joined them and gave his children a quick embrace. Then he pulled back, all business. "Are either of you injured?" he demanded. Both answered in the negative and he glanced at the young Native American standing nearby. "I am Commander Spock. And you are…?"

"Eddie Running Horse, Commander. I'm an engineer working on the starbase. I … uh … was with Jenny when the quake hit. Tell me what I can do to help."

Spock took in the man's mahogany skin and deep black hair, his high cheekbones and dark eyes. For a moment, Spock had almost taken him for another Vulcan, then shook off that impression. "Let me assess conditions and I will assign a job to you."

Looking back at his daughter, Spock said, "T'Jenn, I want you to go home and help your grandfather watch after the younger children. Our home is damaged and they will be frightened."

"Yes, Papa," she answered and, with a quick look at Eddie, she made to start off but Sapel grabbed her arm.

"Here, take Joey with you," he said, pulling the canvas bag's strap over his head and handing it to his sister. "I don't know what all we'll need to do to dig people out, but he'll get in the way."

"Okay." She slipped the strap over her head and settled the pup against her side. "Be careful, all of you!" And then she was gone at a run toward their home.

Other people had spotted their Vulcan commander and were beginning to surround the three men, pleading for help or asking what they could do. Spock quickly organized search and rescue parties, admonishing them about possible aftershocks. Then he turned to his son and the other man.

"Dr. Chapel is in dire need," Spock told them. "I have felt her call for help through our mindbond. She is in the medical center's operating room and is trapped with others. Mr. Running Horse, please come with Sapel and myself. We will need to hurry. Others are hurt badly and we must find a way to get in to them."

With that, the trio set off for the colony's med building, Spock already running the site's blueprints through his mind, searching mentally for a way in.

* * *

As she waited for help to arrive, Christine determinedly took care of the others trapped with her. She eased Jimmy Andrews' body to the floor and covered his face with a cloth. Then she checked on Anna Ling. The young nurse was pale and breathing shallowly. Chapel found a syringe of pain killer and injected her, but didn't dare use any anesthesia. Ling was too close to unconsciousness and the doctor didn't want to risk her not waking up again.

Then Chapel tried to pack Mindy's vagina to staunch the bleeding, but knew that it was too late. She had already lost too much blood as she hemorrhaged when she delivered the afterbirth. All Christine could do was make the new mother as comfortable as she could and pray that help reached them soon.

Mindy was still alive and holding her baby against her. "Let me take her for a minute," Christine said gently. "Let me check to make sure she's alright, then I'll bring her back." She worked quickly and brought the tiny girl back to her mother. "Let's see if she'll nurse a bit, okay?" Mindy nodded weakly and watched as Christine pulled aside the hospital gown and brushed the baby's lips against her mother's nipple.

Instinctively, the infant moved her mouth in a suckling motion, found the nipple and began to nurse. Mindy looked up at Christine and smiled. "She looks like … her father…" she said faintly. "Chris … I know … I'm not gonna … make it. Take care … of her … for me…"

Christine felt tears come to her eyes. "I'll make sure she is raised right," she said. "But don't give up yet. I hear people outside the door. We're going to be out of here in a few minutes."

Indeed, there were noises from beyond the blocked doorway and Christine could now feel Spock's presence in her mind through their bond. Wordlessly, he was ordering her to hang on and she felt his Vulcan determination and strength working to reunite him with his mate.

* * *

When Spock had arrived inside the administration building, he immediately took charge as the colony's commander. This building had withstood the quake very well and there was not much damage. Still Spock gathered the people there together and ordered engineers to check out the structure's integrity. He sent others to take a head count of the colony's one hundred or so members, noting the injured and dead. Of those injured, he ordered that they be brought to the cafeteria area for triage and treatment. Then he gathered his son, Eddie Running Horse, and several other men to come with him to the medical area, which seemed to be the hardest hit. Spock could feel that Christine was alive and unhurt, but terribly upset.

The hallway roof and ceiling had collapsed and beams were blocking the door to the operating room. There had been no patients in the hospital area, fortunately, but Spock knew that Christine had been called there in the late afternoon because of an impending birth. They must have been in the operating room when the earthquake hit.

"Let's get this doorway cleared," he directed. "Be careful that the rest of the ceiling does not come down."

_T'hyla!_ he sent to his wife through their mind link. _We are here! You will be free soon._

He got back a blast of grief from Christine, which spurred him on as he joined the other men in moving the heavy metal beams. His Vulcan strength helped him wrench the beams free until finally he reached the closed door.

"Stand back," he commanded and dug his fingers against the unyielding plastisteel until finally it moved an inch. Now there was an opening that he could hook his fingers around and he pulled with all his might.

The door slid open with a screech and Spock paused for a few seconds as dust and ceiling foam shook down over him. Then he was through the doorway and searching frantically for Christine.

"Spock!" she cried and rose from behind a roof beam that was lying across the room. She was clutching a baby and there were tears streaming down her face.

His first instinct was to go to her, but instead he paused and looked around the operating room as the other men crowded in behind him.

There was an obviously dead man lying on the floor with a cloth over his face. On the nearly crushed delivery table was a woman, covered with blood and a blanket. Spock could not tell whether she was dead or alive. Beneath the beam on the floor was one of the medical nurses, pinned down by the end of the heavy steel. She was a pale blue and her eyes were closed. Again, Spock could not visually assess her condition but surmised she was deceased as well.

Then he looked back to his wife and asked, "Christine. Are you injured?"

"Bruises, but I don't think I'm hurt. The baby is okay, too." Then her face crumpled and she began to sob. "But they're all dead, Spock. I couldn't save them!"

He went to her and took her into his arms, alert to the newborn baby between them. "I am sorry, my wife. I arrived as soon as I could."

"I know," Christine answered tearily. "That ceiling beam pinned me down briefly, but I was lying across Mindy, trying to protect her. But it caused her to hemorrhage. By the time I came to and got myself free, it was too late. She lived just a few minutes more. Jimmy was already dead. Anna had been crushed by the beam and I couldn't move it. Oh, Spock! How many more are dead?"

The Vulcan pulled back and wiped her tears. "Unknown," he replied. "We have teams out searching."

Christine spied her son and reached for him. "Sapel! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mama. So is Jenny. We sent her back home."

"The rest are also well, though frightened," Spock added. "Sarek is with them. Our home was somewhat damaged, but not irreparably, I believe."

Christine nodded and pulled herself up mentally, going back into her Starfleet emergency training. "That's good. Now, we need to get busy. There must be a lot of people to treat and I need to find all of my medical team."

"What will you do with the little one here?" asked her husband, eager to get on with the search and rescue.

"Oh," responded Chapel. She'd almost forgotten about the baby she was cradling. "Where are they taking the injured?"

"I directed them to bring the wounded to the cafeteria for triage."

Christine nodded. "Good spot, as long as there isn't another quake. Aftershocks can be as hard as the main shock. But let's go there and let me see what I need to do." She looked up at Sapel and the other men. "Can you move these bodies to wherever you've set up a morgue? I'm going to triage."

With that, she hurried out, clutching the newborn against her. Spock nodded to the others. "I need to go to the communications center and call for help from Starfleet. I believe that we need more medical aid than is available here. I must also contact the other three colonies and see what condition they are in. They may be in worse shape than we are."

With that Spock hurried out, leaving the other men to work.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

There were eleven dead, including Jimmy and Mindy Andrews and Nurse Anna Ling, and twenty-eight wounded, ranging from non-life threatening to severe internal injuries and broken bones. The hospital ship _Clara Barton_ arrived a day later and, more amazing, the _Enterprise_ swung into orbit after her. She had been patrolling the Romulan Neutral Zone and was the closest starship to Avalon.

Christine had sobbed and thrown her arms around Dr. McCoy and then Captain Kirk after they had beamed down. Spock was more sedate, merely greeting the two men, "Captain. Doctor. It is good to have your help here."

"Looks like you need it," Kirk had responded, looking around the compound. It was the first time he had been here since the colony had been established. "Where can we get started?"

"The wounded are first priority," Spock replied, starting them walking to the admin building and the temporary sickbay. "I have been in contact with the commander at Beta Colony and they were also hard hit by the earthquake. They are in urgent need of medical assistance. Their chief medical officer was killed and they have more wounded there. Gamma and Delta colonies appear to have escaped with nothing more than a slight shaking. They are on the other side of this continent."

"I'll get on that," McCoy answered gravely and brought up his communicator, turning away slightly to contact the ship.

"Are you and your family okay?" Kirk asked, still walking with his former first officer.

"We are all well, Captain," Spock responded. "Our home was somewhat damaged, but not seriously. None of my children were injured and my father is undamaged as well. However, I fear for the strain on his heart."

"Sarek is here?" Kirk replied, surprised.

"Yes. I will explain that later and in private." Spock looked a bit discomfited. "He has been awaiting a ship that will be returning to Vulcan or Earth or a sector where he can contact home and have a vessel sent. I would appreciate your taking him on if you can."

"Of course!" answered Kirk.

* * *

Within short order, the colony was swarming with medical personnel and crewmen from the engineering section. The wounded were transferred to the _Barton_ for treatment and the triage area was soon restored to its cafeteria status. The main power was brought back online, allowing the hard working generators and batteries to be shut down. Spoiled food was disposed of and the larders restocked, then food service was restored, feeding the hungry colonists and workers.

Repairs to the administration building commenced, as did the rebuilding of the medical and science wings. These had been the hardest hit and parts were deemed too damaged to repair. It was simpler to demolish them and new buildings erected. Since the buildings were of modular design, this was done quickly and it only took a week or so before they were built, wired and plumbed into the colony system. Anything that could be salvaged had been removed from the old buildings and these items were restored.

Then work began on repairing or rebuilding homes that ringed the main colony. Spock and Christine's house had sustained some damage but nothing that demanded replacement. The children were disgruntled to find that school had resumed and that their parents required them to attend. They wanted to "help" the workers who were repairing their home.

On the second day after the arrival of the rescue ships, the entire company that was able to attend, paused and stood for the burial of the eleven colonists who had died in the earthquake. The _Enterprise_'s chaplain came down to perform the service, laying the honored dead to rest. Engineering had manufactured simple plaques that were laid at the head of each grave, marking the person and the stardate of their death. Once their families had received notice of the deaths and relayed their wishes, some of the deceased might be exhumed and their remains returned to their home planets for re-burial. In the meantime, they would lie with their fellow colonists on Avalon.

Baby Gillian Christine Andrews was taken by another young couple to raise as their own. Despite her traumatic birth, she was thriving in her new home. Christine kept up with her namesake and checked on her often.

At last, after about three weeks, repairs had been made at both Alpha and Beta Colonies. The injured who had been taken to the _Clara Barton_ were deemed well enough to return to their homes on Avalon and both Federation ships began preparing to depart.

Sarek had elected to take Kirk's offer to ferry him back to Vulcan and had already packed his bags and had them transported up, but he wanted one last conversation with his son before he left. Neither man had any idea when they would see one another again and, for the sake of privacy, they walked out of the house and into the meadowlands that bordered the colony.

"I wish that you would allow the younger children to accompany me back to Vulcan," Sarek said, hands clasped behind his back as they walked. "They are not receiving the proper education here that is important to their development."

"We have discussed this, Father," Spock replied, his hands likewise clasped behind him. "I will not allow my children to leave me and be so far away."

"Still, I do not feel that you are educating them properly in the Vulcan manner," Sarek persisted. "Look at the way that Sapel developed and now he--"

Spock held up one hand to silence his father. "We will not speak of Sapel," he answered. "It was his choice to live as a Human. I did my best to teach him the Vulcan way. I taught him of Surak and--"

"Are you not speaking of Sapel now?" the elder Vulcan asked, just the barest hint of humor leaking into his voice before he turned serious again.

"My apologies," Spock replied stiffly. "We will instead continue to speak of my other offspring. T'Jenn has always been the most Human, developmentally. She did not respond favorably to education on Vulcan, as you well know. T'Kai, perhaps, would be receptive to Vulcan training, but I am attending to her education and monitoring how she develops. The twins are another matter. T'Larin may be telepathic and I will train her properly as she grows. Soran, however, appears to be like T'Jenn and following a Human path. I pledge to you that all of the children will receive a complete education. But I will not permit them to journey to Vulcan without their mother or me. And we have no plans to leave here, so the point is moot."

Sarek appeared that he was going to sigh, but instead lifted his chin and straightened his back. "Very well, Spock. You know my feelings and I know yours. I will speak no further on this subject. I believe that we have said our farewells and it is time that I depart."

He stopped and turned to face his tall son, pondering for a brief second upon the man Spock had become. He was his mother's son, passionate but controlled, fully Vulcan but Human as well. Sarek had butted heads with Spock since his seventh year when Spock had taken it upon himself to perform his _kahs'wan_ without full preparation and then accepted the consequences. Sarek knew that Spock would not back down once his mind was made up.

"Please call your ship and arrange for transport, if you would," the elder Vulcan said.

Spock nodded and took out the communicator he was carrying. "Spock to _Enterprise_. One to beam up."

"Acknowledged," came Uhura's voice. "And the Captain would like a quick word with you, Mr. Spock."

"Thank you." Spock closed the communicator grid without shutting off the channel and lifted his right hand in _ta'al_. "Live long and prosper, my father. Pleasant journey home."

Sarek responded in kind. "Peace and long life, my son. Contact me if you should have second thoughts about our conversation."

Spock nodded slightly but knew that he would not. He brought the communicator up to his mouth once again. "Energize."

Still facing one another, Spock watched as his father dissolved in the transporter effect and was gone. Then he opened the channel again. "Spock here. Please patch me through to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here. Just wanted to say goodbye and best wishes to you and your family," the voice of the commanding officer said. "Take care and alert us if you need further assistance."

"Thank you, Jim. I shall do so. Pleasant journeys to you. Spock out."

Spock turned his eyes heavenward, knowing that the daytime blue of the sky would not permit him to see the ship's trail as it warped out of orbit, but imagining it in any case. For a second he longed to once again be on her bridge at his station, but that was in the past. Resolutely, he turned back toward his home and prepared to resume the life he had chosen here.

Beneath his feet, Spock thought he felt the ground shiver.

THE END


End file.
